


In Your Arms

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, yousana is together and happy and support each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousef comforts Sana after her phone conversation with Chris. 4x08 AU





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr: Please please please write an AU where Yousef comforts Sana after today's clip (none of the noora x yousef crap happened) and they are together and he helps her through it all! thank you!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Hey, hey. Look at me, it’ll be okay. It’s all going to be okay.”

 

He holds her hands as she sits on her bed and cries, tears rolling non-stop down her cheeks.

 

She shakes her head and opens her mouth, her lower lip trembling as she says, “No it won’t Yousef. They don’t understand why I did it, what I heard that day at the karaoke party and why it pushed me to reveal Sara’s lies. They say I’ve changed and-” she breaks off and takes a deep breath as the tears start once again.

 

Yousef gently wipes them away, his thumb brushing against her cheeks as she closes her eyes and leans into his touch.

 

He’s so angry he can barely keep his own voice from shaking when he says, “Well if they don’t understand what led you to this point, then they don’t deserve you anyway Sana. They never did. You have been nothing but a loyal, wonderful friend to those girls and if they don’t have it in them to even give you a chance to explain, then you’re better off without them.”

 

She sniffles and tries to contain her sobs. He pulls her closer and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Sana tucks her head in the crook of his neck and slowly breathes in and out.

 

“But you know what I think? I think once you talk to them and tell them everything you’ve told me; they’ll realize how you’ve been feeling these past few months. They’ll stand by you, because deep down they care about you.”

 

“You think so?” she whispers.

 

“I _hope_ so.”

 

Sana looks up at him and he gently removes his arm from around her shoulder. He cups her face and says, “And through it all, whatever the outcome, I’ll be here for you. I’ll always be here.” _My love._

 

She nods and gives him a watery smile, then falls back into his arms. He runs his fingers up and down her arm in a soothing motion, and out of the corner of his eye notices something.

 

His flowers, sitting in a cup of water, wilted and drooping low, the petals falling one by one.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

He comes back to her home later that afternoon, and texts her as he stands outside her window.

 

_Yousef: Look outside._

 

She goes to her window and sees him standing in her backyard, a goofy smile on his adorable face as he holds up a fresh bunch of bluebells.

 

She laughs and tells him to come upstairs.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

He replaces the dead flowers with the new ones. Then he turns to her and says, “Basketball?”

 

The dimpled smile that he adores so much graces her face as she replies, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

> just give my girl some happiness please....


End file.
